When Harley Met Gouki
by DJSLASH571
Summary: When Harley's Halloween party becomes a disaster, a drunken Harley tells her fellow rouges about how she met Ryu's father in her time in Japan. Set in y Stole You From Me universe.
1. Chapter 1

Harley made the finishing touches to the hanging Batman corpse, she had designed it herself, and was pretty damn proud of it. The Halloween costume party was going to be great, Harley had set up everything. Candy, scary sets, a playlist of horror movie theme songs and so much more. She had especially added the Friday The 13th theme, for Ryu's Jason Vorhees costume. For her own costume, she had dressed up as a biker version of her regular costume. She liked it, and did think about swapping it with her regular suit. But she though Mr.J wouldn't like that Harley had suggested the idea to him but he told her she had as good of a chance as arkham expanding into a city to being able to wear that. She heard a ring at the door and skipped over to answer it. Harley opened the door to find Ivy and Selina in their costumes, Ivy had come as a she-devil, while Selina was dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Hey gals!" Harley shrieked, hugging them both. "I don't think you need to go that far to get Bats attention" she said to Selina.

"It's not about him" Selina shouted. "Why would I care if he's wth that slut?!"

"Okay..." Harley said slowly. "Well come on in then"

"No one here yet?" asked Ivy.

"Crane and Jervis are here, but where still waiting on Harvey and my puddin's" Harley said, dreamily. Ivy found the work puddin a lot less annoying now that it applied to Harley clinging on to someone other than The Joker. It made Ivy believe there maybe hope for her friend after all. "Mr. J said his costume is awesome!"

"Why would you come as yourself?" asked Harvey, string his coke. He felt slightly immature to be drinking a soft drink in a bar.

"Why not? Aren't I scary enough?" Joker demanded. Ryu and Harvey shrugged.

"I'm just saying J, Ryu is going as Jason and I'm going as Freddy Kruger. It seems kinda lazy and uncreative to go as yourself" Harvey grunted.

"Uncreative? all you did was paint the other side of your face!" Joker shouted, rather annoyed. "Okay, then. I gotta challenge for you! I bet you can't beat me in a drinking contest!"

"Where not even at the party yet, can't we just wait?" asked Ryu.

"Gotta agree with the kid, J." The Joker looked disappointed, and then smiled and lit a cigar.

"Oh I get, you know I'm better than you. That's okay, I understand. Just goes to show why I have a girl like Harley and you two don't." he said, with a cocky tone.

"You think you can take me?" Ryu and Harvey said at the same time. The Joker puffed at his cigar.

"Bartender!" Joker shouted, clicking his fingers in the air.

**One Hour Later...**

Harley looked at the trio sitting outside with furious eyes. They hadn't even been to the party yet and they were already drunk. How could she tell? They had been trying to park the car for ten minutes. Harley stormed outside and stomped over to them.

"Look out kid, theirs a biker cop coming over!" giggled The Joker.

"I-it's okay, I got this. Me and Ken get pulled over all the time" said Ryu. He ate a mint and rolled down the window to let Harley rest against the open space with her arms crossed.

"Alright boys?" Harley asked, coldly.

"What seems to be the officer, problem?" slurred Ryu.

Ivy, Selina, Crane and Tetch were either on their 1st or second glass of wine, but Harley was on her 4th bottle. She had been furious that she had put so much effort into the party for it only to go to waste. Ryu was sleeping on the couch in the opposite room and Joker and Harvey had gone electronic pop up skeleton jumped up and laughed evilly.

"Shut up!" Harley shouted, kicking the skeletons skull across the room. There was and uneasy feeling among the rouges.

"Why don't I tell a ghost story?" Crane said quickly, trying to ease the tension.

"How about I tell a story of true romance?" Harley slurred.

"I guess the story of you and J is appropriate for Halloween." said Ivy.

"No not about that asshole! I'm talking about Gouki! The best man I've ever known." There was confusion to who or what exactly Harley was talking about.

"Who?" asked Ivy.

"Who do you think dumb ass? Ryu's daddy!" There was total silence among the rouges as they waited to see if Harley would tell the story of what the rouges had been asking themselves since finding out about Ryu and Harley's relation. Harley drank more from her wine bottle and began her story.

"It all started when my dad got offered a business deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"In Japan? Oh Scott, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Quinzel squeaked. She threw her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly.

"Yep, Steven told me they've got us a house all set up for us. We'll have it for the whole summer!" he said. He then turned to his daughter sitting at the table next to them. "So are you exited Harleen? You'll get to live in a whole new culture full of new friends" Harleen slammed her fists down on the table, standing up with force,

"No, I'm not happy or exited! I don't wanna move to Japan to benefit your career!" Harleen screamed. Mr. Quinzel stared at her with anger and disappointment.

"Your so ungrateful you little brat! I'm giving you goddamn holiday in an expensive country and you hate it. Well you know what? That's fine, because since your not doing anything until you come back for collage, I thought you should actually do something rather than just laze around all day. So I payed for you to go to master Goutetsu's martial arts school!"

"I'm not learning martial arts!" Harleen shouted.

"You will, and that's final Harleen! Your mother and I have waited for a vacation like this for a long time, and your not going to ruin it with that attitude of yours!" Mr. Quinzel shouted back.

"I hate you! I hate you both!" Harleen screamed. She stormed out, knowing that she already couldn't wait for the holiday to end.

The next week Harleen found herself falling in exhaustion at the dojo mountain point. It was an extremely long and tiring walk. She was impressed with herself for being able to reach the top. She rolled over and stood up, stretching herself out like she would when getting ready for her gymnastics in high school. An elderly man approached her, he wore a traditional dark blue martial arts top with loose baggy pants. He was equipped with a beaded necklace.

"You are Harleen Quinzel yes?" he asked.

"Uh, yes sir" Harleen replied.

"Yes, we've been waiting for you Miss Quinzel. I am Master Goutetsu." he said.

"Oh, uh, sorry, nice to meet you master" she bowed, quickly and embarresed.

"Yes, please follow me miss."

"Yes, sir" Harleen obeyed. She followed the master through the dojo grounds, it was incredibly quiet, Harleen felt like she was exploring an abandoned wonder she had discovered. The silence was ended however by the sound of grunts and impacts. They had walked through the 1st dojo building which seemed to be the gym and into and open space between the buildings which Harleen guessed was used as a sparring area. Two young men were sparing with each other, the one with red hair seemed to be Harleen's age. While the other seemed to be in his late 20's.

"Gouken! Gouki!" Master Goutetsu called. The two stopped and ran over to them, they bowed to them. "This is Harleen, she will be joining us for the next three months." The eldest was the first to shake her hand.

"My name is Gouken, I'm sure your a promising fighter" he said.

"Thank you." Harleen smiled.

"Save the best till' last, smart move brother!" the second one said cockilly. It was obvious to Harleen this was Gouki. He gentley took her hand. "I'm Gouki, it's a pleasure to meet you. As you can see, it's pretty crowded in here" Harleen giggled at his joke, she liked him. He seemed fun.

"Please, call me Harley. Everyone does" She said.

Harley was later shown around the grounds. She had been expecting the place to be similar or an exact replica of a boarding school, but it turned out to be incredibly artistic and peaceful. Harley loved it, and it was one hundred times better than were her parents were staying. She also had Gouki and Gouken to be with, she liked them. They had spent the rest of the evening together and she saw that they were fun guys to be around. They wern't normal guys, which Harley loved because she didn't like regular guys. She prefered them to have a character to them, extreme personalitys was a good way to describe it. She had a training session tomorrow with Gouken and she was looking foward to it. She rolled over and stared at the night sky through her open door. She hoped that in some way, she would have something special to leave with after the three months are over.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley adjusted her black rope belt around her waist tight enough for her too feel comfortable. She had chosen to wear a black rope belt and red martial arts suit, her two favorite colors. Once she was ready she headed down to the training room for her first session with Gouken. Or Master Gouken as she would have to call him. She entered the room and walked over to the meditating Gouken sitting in the center.

"Your late" he said, in a flat tone. Harley was hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Yea...sorry about that." she said, Harley then remembered she had said that wrong. "I mean...sorry, master" she said quickly, bowing. He stood up and turned to her, smiling.

"That's okay, I'll let you of the first few times since your new." he said. ""Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Yep, lets go!" she said with anticipation. For the whole day Gouken taught Harley some of the basics. These included the main stance, and a punch and kick. She also used some of the equipment, but like all beginners wasn't too good. Although Gouken had told her she was quite good on her first time. It was night after she was done with her session. She walked back to her room to change, she untied her rope belt and let her top open up but she was then suddenly startled as Gouki entered her room.

"Oh shit sorry!" he shouted, covering his eyes and backing up.

"Dont'cha knock before entering a ladies boudoir?" Harley demanded, quickly redoing her rope belt.

"Look, I'm really sorry-" Gouki started, but Harley cut him off.

"It's fine, really" she said softly. Harley found him cute being so guilty looking.

"Thanks, um I was gonna ask you if you want to come with me and Gouken to a cliff point in clear sight of the moon?"

"Yeah sure" Harley said, she had nothing better to do. They soon made their way to the cliff side, it was tiring but Harley was able to get to the top with Gouken and Gouki. Harley lay on a spot on the grass and stared at the crystal clear moon and the stars as Gouken and Gouki spared. The sight was beautiful and incredibly peaceful, the landscape had one again proved Harley wrong about her original thoughts of coming here. Gouken and Gouki stopped after half an hour of sparing under the moonlight.

"Okay, lets break some logs" Gouken said to Gouki. "Wait here while I go get some" he said. Gouken started to chop a nearby tree while Gouki laid next to Harley and stared at the same sight.

"Thanks for bringing me hear, it's incredibly peaceful" Harley said to him.

"I know, it's a great place to come and relax after training" he replied, turning to her to look at her.

"So you said last night you wanted to work in psychology?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've always had this attraction to extreme personalities. So I thought I could put my interests to good use" Harley explained. He then smiled at her.

"You have beautiful eyes you know." he said to her. She smiled at him. "In fact everything about you if beautiful"

"You ain't so bad yourself sweetie." she replied. Gouken then returned, stacking up the collected logs.

"Right, lets go" he shouted over to him. Gouki winked at Harley and ran over to his brother. She had only been here a day and was already flirting, normally she would hve turned them away but their was something about Gouki that she was attracted to. She wasn't exactly sure of what it was, but whatever it was she liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley had finished her fifth training session with Gouken and had become pretty good. It was nice to know she was Gouken's first ever pupil. She didn't see much of Master Goutetsu, as he was always training Gouki. They always seemed to flirt at least once each day. Harley felt like they just had an instant chemistry together, but they hadn't gone past the flirting.

"I think you might be ready to move into the advanced techniques" Gouken said. Harley looked at him as they walked through the grounds.

"What do you mean by the advanced techniques?" Harley asked with interest.

"The techniques require you to focus a combination of mind, body and energy" Gouken explained. "I'm confident enough in you to think your ready for it"

"Well your the master, so if you think I should then sure why not?" Harley said with confidence. Gouken nodded to her in agreement.

"Master and I are heading out to the town for supplies, Gouki is here if you need him. We'll be back at least by midnight" he said to her. He walked away leaving her to find Master Goutetsu. Harley went to the groups usual spot of the cliff side to relax, staring at the moon and stars. A while later Gouki joined her.

"Guess I'm not the only haunt around here anymore" he said, lying next to her.

"You are right that it's a great place to relax" she replied.

"So hows your training going?" Gouki asked.

"Gouken wants to move me on to the advanced techniques"

"Already?" Gouki asked, surprised. "My brother seems to be rushing things much longer than he should."

"I'm only here for two and a half more months, I guess he wants me to learn as much as I can" Gouki thought for a moment.

"Why don't you show me your skills? Some sparring?"

"Now?" Harley asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Gouki replied, standing up and taking position. Harley grinned at him and did the same. Harley knew that he was going way too easy on her during the sparring, so she surprised him. She used her gymnastics to cartwheel out of a strike and land a good roundhouse kick to him, knocking him down. He rubbed his jaw and looked up at her, smiling.

"Ha, you thought I was just another bubble-headed blond bimbo! Well, the joke's on you, 'cause I'm not even a real blonde." she laughed, offering her hand to him.

"Your good, no wonder your on the advanced techniques already. You have a very interesting style" He said, taking her hand and pulling himself up. They looked into each others eyes and Harley suddenly found herself kissing him passionately. He returned it with equal passion, and it felt great. They broke off and Harley slowly stepped back, smiling at him.

"See ya later" she said, seductively. Gouki returned a smile, as he watched her skip down the cliff.

For the next few weeks Harley and Gouki acted like typical teenagers. Sneaking to the cliff spot to make out, exchanging glances and various typical behavior people would expect from teenagers. Besides Gouken, he was worried about his brother. He felt as if Gouki didn't know what he was getting into. Gouki returned from his training when he ran into his brother.

"Hello brother, you seem lost with Harley being gone for the weekend" he said. He was right, Gouken didn't have muc to do when Harley was with her parents during the weekend. It was one of the many things he woud have to get used to as a teacher.

"I could say the same about you" Gouken said flatly. Gouki stayed silent. "Yes, I know about whats been going on between you two"

"Have you been spying on us?" Gouki asked. a sense of building anger in his voice.

"No, I can just easily pick up the signs. You shouldn't devote yourself to her as much as you do, it won't last" he said.

"And why the hell not? Whats so wrong about it?" Gouki demanded.

"It's interfering with your training, and I fear the emotional effects will impact your control over your Dark Hadou-"

"And that's always your problem isn't it? It's always about training and never about yourself or others. Well I don't want to center my life around all this like you have! Look where you are now, you've never had any kind of family of your own because all this and this is all your going to do for the rest of your life. And I don't see anything wrong with me wanting Harley than to be alone on this goddamn mountain for the rest of my life like you" Gouki stormed off, leaving Gouken to his thoughts. He now realized why he worried for Gouki so much now. He feared for Gouki's future after Harley had to leave him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley wasn't enjoying herself, she would rather be back at the dojo with Gouki. However each weekend she had to stay with her parents. And each weekend they went to the same boring restaurant. It was a high class place, at the top floor of a building around the center of Tokyo.

"Now Harleen, you know I only want what's best for you yes?" Mr. Quinzel began. Harley looked at him, wondering just exactly where he was going with this.

"Yes" sighed Harleen, as if she had to say so.

"We need to think about your future, after college, maybe about settling down" he continued. Harleen became nervous, she didn't want her parents finding out about Gouki, in fact she wondered how they had. "Do you remember Steven's boy Daniel? We think he's perfect for you" Harley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents were now trying to control her love life.

"No! I date who I want!" Harley shouted. Harley's parents looked at her with both anger and disappointment, and Harley knew she only had one small chance of getting her way this situation. "I've already got someone"

"And who is it? Alexander? Crawford?" Mr. Quinzel asked. trying to think of any other of his colleagues children.

"His name is Gouki, he's a student at Master Goutetsu's school" she said. Both of her parents stared at her with furious eyes.

"What!? He has no future, no fortune and nothing to offer you!" Mr Quinzel shouted.

"This is disgusting Harleen, a girl your age shouldn't act like this" her mother said, with disappointment in her voice.

"Well I date people because of who they are and how they feel about me rather than how big their wallet is unlike you mom!" Harley shouted at her.

"Don't you dare speak to us like that young lady! Your going to stop this affair when you go back and do what I god damn tell you!" her father roared.

"No! And if you don't like it tough shit!" Harley then stormed off leaving them. She could hear her father following her, trying to stop her but she her taxi drove off before he could get close to her.

Gouki and Harley lay together, hugging under the moonlight. She felt much more comfortable away from her demanding parents.

"So why do they want us to break up?" asked Gouki.

"Because your not a rich snob baby" she whispered, hugging closer to him. "They want me to marry some asshole called Daniel"

"I can kick his and your fathers ass if you want" he offered. Harley smiled at him.

"That's okay sweetie" she said. He looked at her.

"You know, if I'm causing this much trouble then maybe you should leave me. I don't want to see you upset with such a situation" Harley glanced at him.

"It's fine, my parents and I have been like that since high school" she explained. Harley then sat on him and stared into his eyes. "You wanna know what I really want to do after college?"

"Something to do with psychology?" Gouki guessed.

"No, I wanna come back here and marry you" she said.

"Sound good to me" he smiled. Harley got closer to him.

"Why don't we pretend were married right now?" she asked seductively, sliding her hand down his pants.

"Why not" he smirked, pulling her closer.

"You wanna rev up your Harley?" Gouki gave her a strange look

"Umm...okay" he said confused. Harley then giggled when she realized he had obviously never heard of a Harley Davidson before with him lving on the mountain since he was a child.

"It doesn't matter sweetie" she said, pulling him down on to her. It would be a night both of them would never forget.

Harley had locked herself in the bathroom of the house they we're staying in. She had gone out to get what she needed when her parents went to meet her fathers friend Steven and his wife for the day. Harley sat on the floor of the bathroom staring at what she read. She had done the test four times and all four results had come out the same, pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

Harley searched for Gouki on the mountain. She was both worried and excited about telling him. She was convinced that he would be happy abou it, but at the same time she was worried he would be angry. Maybe seeing it as a distraction towards his training. She had took all four tests with her in case her parents came home. She eventually found him at their regular spot, he smiled at her when he saw her run towards him.

"What are you doing back so soon?" he asked, returning her tight hug. She held his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I've got to tell you something very important" Harley said to him.

"You can tell me anything you want" he assured.

"Okay, well I guess I'll just say it, I'm pregnant" Gouki stayed silent and stared at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yep" He then pulled Harley into a surprise tight hug.

"That's great" he said. Harley's stress relieved her and she returned his hug. "So what would you want to call it?" he asked.

"Well for boys names I always liked the sound of Mark, Kevin and John, and for girls names I always thought of Arleen and Tara. I also liked the name Christine" she explained. "What about you?"

"Either Ryu for a boy, and Sakura for a girl" he said "So I guess I'll have to meet your parents now?" Gouki smirked.

"Looks like it" Harley laughed. "Come to our house tonight"

"Do your parents know?" he asked

"No, in fact I took the tests with me-" Harley stopped in mid sentence in horror as she relised there was one missing. "Oh no, I'm missing one. I've got to go back before my parents find it. Come to our house around 7" She kissed him and ran off. She finally arrived at the house and stormed in, there was no car in the driveway and the house was quiet. Harley thought she was in the clear but her heart sank as she walked into the living room to see her father sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. The pregnancy test was layed out on the coffee table.

"Please tell me this is a prank" he sighed. Harley shook her head. He stood up and picked up his phone. "You know I gave you the opportunity of a happy life with Daniel, a good fortune and a great house. But you threw that away for some punk. We're both disappointed in you. I'm calling Steven to book and earlier flight back to Brooklyn" Harley watched as her father left her to arrange their departure, she wanted to protest but couldn't find the strength to do anything. She went to her room and wrote a note for Gouki to read after packing her things. It only took her once to re read her note for her toslide down the wall and burst into tears.

**9 Months Later...**

Harley sat crossed legged on her bed holding her child in her arms. She had asked the staff to be left alone. Her door opened and her parents walked in, they kept their distance from her.

"Hello Harleen, your looking well" her father began. "Both you and it are"

"Hi name is Ryu" Harley said angrily. Her father pulled out some papers and a pen.

"Okay so just sign were I tell you, I'll guide you through the rest" Her father didn't seem to care at all.

"What are these?" she asked.

"The adoption papers of course" he said.

"No way! He's mine!" Harley screamed.

"What do you mean no?" her father demanded. "Just sign them and we can just forget about all this nonsense" Harley landed a huge right hook to his face, just like Master Gouken had taught her. Her mother helped him up and he backed away from her. "You know what Harleen? I'm done with this. I hope that aunt of yours in Gotham is still willing to take you two in. Because there's now way in hell were supporting you with this!"

"Scott! Please-" Her mother begged, but he just dragged her along with him.

"Fine! I don't need you both, I never had or never will!" Harley shouted at them as they left. Slamming the door behind them. She looked down at her child, smiling. "Just me and you sweetie"


	7. Epilouge

Only Harley and Ivy remained, the rest of the rouges had left throughout the night. Harley had only gotten even more drunk.

"So what happened to Gouki?" Ivy asked. "I honestly have no idea why you didn't stay with him than that abusive creep"

"I duuno, wasn't able to find him" Harley slurred. Ryu then walked in stretching, he was never drunk for long. It was a trait he had picked up when training with Master Gouken. "Hi baby!" Harley said with excitement. Harley slowly stood up trying to keep her balance but fell into Ryus arms. "Guess what baby?"

"Uhh...what?" Ryu asked awkwardly.

"Your the best kid a mommy could have" she laughed.

"Um, okay then" Ryu felt uncomfortable seeing his mother drunk. Harley dragged him playfully onto the couch and hugged into him, falling asleep. Ryu took the wine bottle from her hand and started drinking it. He may as well finish it if she wasn't.

Akuma sat in meditation position in his cave, listening to the sound of the night rain falling outside. He remembered the day Harley and Ryu were taken from him, and how it made him lose control of his power weeks later. When he became what he was today by killing his master. with is brother demanding to know why he had done the act. Gouken was a fool, he just didn't have the will to pursue the path of a fighter. He stood up and knelt against the edge of his cave looking out over the scene of rainfall and the forest. Everyday he asked himself if he was a victim of his power as much as Harley is of her over demanding father. But he had to accept over time of what he was. He was not Gouki, he was not loving or a family man. He was Akuma, Master of The Fist, and his main goal was to fight Ryu.

**The End**


End file.
